Frontdoor
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Backdoor'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

 **Frontdoor**

 **27 year old Miley Stewart returns home to her apartment after 2 weeks in hospital for private reasons.**

"Nice to be home again." says Miley.

Suddenly she finds a letter on the kitchen table. It says "Miley. It's you father. Can I come over? If yes, throw me a dial and I'll be there as soon as I can, bud. See ya!"

"Ah, what the heck? Lilly is in Florida with her mom and I could use some company." says Miley as she open her purse, grab her phone and call her dad.

"Robby Ray speakin'..."

"Hi, dad. It's Miley."

"Hi, bud."

"You are free to come over right now. I just found your message a few seconds ago."

"Okay. See ya in 20 minutes."

"Sure. Bye!"

20 minutes later, Robby Ray show up.

"Dad, remember last year when I wanted your dick my pussy and still didn't take it there?" says Miley with confidence.

"Yeah, ya told me that we couldn't do that 'cause we're father and daughter." says Robby Ray.

"Mhm, but guess what, now we can. I've been in the hospital for 2 weeks to have my pussy fixed. I can't get pregnant now so I can finally take my sexy cool daddy's man-seed in my pussy." says Miley with a seductive smile.

"So you wanna have sex?" says Robby Ray surprised.

"Oh yeah, isn't that what you want too? I though that's why you wanted to come over." says Miley.

"I have to admit that you're right, bud." says Robby Ray.

"Back in a few." says Miley as she goes to her bedroom.

Soon she return, dressed in a sexy black lace underwear, a push-up bra and tiny panties.

"Lookin' sexy...don't I, daddy?" says Miley with a cute smile.

"Very sexy." says Robby Ray in a manly tone.

"Sit down on the couch, dad. Me wanna ride your strong dick." says Miley.

Robby Ray just smile and does what his daughter tells him to.

"I'm gonna help ya to get your dick ready..." says Miley as she goes down on her knees in front of her dad, unzip his jeans and starts to give him a handjob.

"Ya have such smooth soft hands, bud..." mumbles Robby Ray.

"Aww, thanks!" says Miley. "I got that from mom."

"She was good at givin' handjobs when she was your age. Unfortuntely her hands became less soft later and it wasn't so sexy to have her stroke my dick anymore." says Robby Ray.

10 minutes later.

"Now I'm gonna fuck ya, dad." says Miley as she place her pussy right above her father's hard dick and with a loud wild moan she plop down on it and in a single move Robby Ray's big dick slide all the way up into Miley's soft pussy.

"Shit, it feels almost like your dick's gotten bigger since last year." moans Miley in a sexy tone.

"It's the same size, bud. The reason it feels different is that now it's in your pussy. Last time it was in you ass." says Robby Ray.

"Okay...time for me to ride ya." says Miley as starts to ride her father's big dick.

"Miley. This is damn sexy." moans Robby Ray.

"Yeah, I thinks so too, dad." moans Miley.

"I've never felt such a good pussy wrapped around my dick before." says Robby Ray.

"What about mom?" says Miley.

"She was never as soft and wet as you are." says Robby Ray.

"Didn't you love her?" says Miley in a sad tone as she stop riding.

"Of course I did. She just wasn't as good at fucking as you, Miley." says Robby Ray. "Now, keep goin'...please."

"Sure, daddy!" says Miley with a bright childish tone as she starts to ride again.

"Fuck, that feels good..." moans Robby Ray. "Good girl, fuck your daddy!"

"Yes, dad." says Miley in a very soft, very sexy voice.

Robby Ray enjoy having his daughter's soft wet pussy wrapped tightly around his dick and Miley love the feeling of her daddy's huge dick inside her warm pussy.

After 25 minutes of nice sexy fucking and erotic moans, Robby Ray feel ready to cum.

"Where ya want me to cum?" moans Robby Ray.

"In me! Please, in me!" moans Miley like porn-girl.

"Holy shit, yeah!" says Robby Ray in a hard manly tone as he cum inside his daughter.

"OMG, yes!" moans Miley with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

"Did ya like that...?" says Robby Ray as Miley climb off his dick.

"Like? I did love it, dad." says Miley with a bright sweet smile.

"I did love it as well." says Robby Ray.

"Uh, dad...can you do something for me please?" says Miley.

"That depends, what is it, Miley?" says Robby Ray.

"Lilly has never been fucked by someone who's got such a big dick like you have. Can you fuck her?" says Miley.

"If she herself really wants it." says Robby Ray.

"She totally does, trust me. Be back here tomorrow afternoon and give her one good ol' ass-fuck." says Miley. "Naughty lil' Lilly will love it. And I'll love to watch."

"Okay. I'll see ya tomorrow then, bud. Just remember to warn Lilly that my dick is big. I don't want to hurt her." says Robby Ray.

"I've already told Lilly that your dick is huge like a fuckin' flag-pole and she's really a cool badass chick, she can totally take it. If I can, she can. No fear, daddy." says Miley with a sweet smirk.

 **The End.**


End file.
